<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenthood by JaliceCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043929">Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie'>JaliceCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Brothers, Candace &amp; Jeremy, Danville (Phineas and Ferb), F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Friendship, High School, Mental Health Issues, Pets, Sisters, Sleepless nights, Teenage Parents, Toddlers, Young Love, highchairs, joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One event turns the life of the Flynn-Fletcher Family upside down. Suddenly Candace has to learn , that there are more important things in life than, busting her little brothers. Not only her Relationship wiht Jeremy will be put on a test after the Twins are born, but the Teenagers must learn, what it means to grow into the role of responsible Adults. Can Candace master this new challenge or is she being prevented from her own happiness by her inner Demons?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Five minutes .... five more minutes please" - Candace mumbled the following words in her Pillow and it wasn't the ringing of the alarm clock ; that kept the 16th year old away from her sleep.</p>
<p>It was the soft noises from the babyphonethat was on a small table next to her bed. Candace hadn't seen the clock yet. It was definitely middle of the night and actually the young Mother had been lucky lately - the twins slept for at least a few hours without waking up.</p>
<p>The soft crackling and the baby noises that came from the babyphone however, told Candace that it wouldn´t take any longer for one of the Twins to wake up. When one of the twins wakes up, it seems to be his job to lead his sibling out of the land of dreams as well.</p>
<p>And of course Candace couldn't just go back to sleep. Even if her bed and pillow were so soft and comfortable.</p>
<p>Was she allowed to lay in her bet for another five minutes? Would she be able to use those five minutes to have a little more time for herself? Just for a tiny Moment?</p>
<p>Then a loud crying echoed through the babyphone and Candace sighed in frustration in her pillow , when she took a look at her alarm clock. 4:00 a.m. in the Morning.</p>
<p>Even her little brothers didn't get up early to work on their crazy inventions.</p>
<p>Candace threw aside the bedspread and made her way into the Nursery.</p>
<p>Her Mum and Dad had cleared their old office and the Twins shared this room. Jeremy was at a workshop in another city with the high school music club during this week. Candace was responsible for looking after the twins by herself - her family supported her as best they could in this new - absolutely unplanned life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her Mom and Dad were still working at the Store - but with less hours a Day, and her Brothers were going to school just as Candace tried....most of the Time it was impossible for her.</p>
<p>Jeremy's parents tried to support her as well - which was not easy with the growing jealousy of Jeremy's little sister Suzy.</p>
<p>The relationship with her boyfriend's little sister had become more complicated since the twins were born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the hallway, Candace almost tripped over Perry. The Platypus lay on the Floor and just looked at her innocently with its large brown eyes.</p>
<p>A grumble came from the Teenager and she didn't even wonder why Phineas and Ferb's pet wasn't with the boys in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tired and slightly off the trail, Candace reached her parents' old office and to her surprise, her Mother was in the room, picking up the crying Toddler. It took a moment before she noticed Candace.</p>
<p>"Mom? Shouldn't you be sleeping?", Candace asked in surprise. Most of the time, she or Jeremy would wake up to the twins' crying.</p>
<p><br/>"I wanted to get a glass of water from the Kitchen, Perry wanted to go into the Garden and came back quickly into the House. I heard the crying and thought you could use some extra sleep, Candace," replied Linda, puffing the crying toddler soothingly The back. Candace felt bad right away - she knew that her parents depended on her mother above all for a good night's sleep.</p>
<p><br/>"It's okay mom - I'll take care of it. Did you wake up your little sister, Jasper?", - said Candace and took the crying little boy from her mother and the toddler calmed down a bit when he was with his Mother. The question of whether little Jasper had woken up his younger twin sister was answered by itself - because from the little bed on the opposite side of the room came a low grumble.</p>
<p>"Nana? up? Ivy up too?", the tired voice of little Ivy rang out and the Request was addressed directly to Linda - who of course picked up the little girl and went down to the living room with Candace , so that the other residents of the house could still go on sleeping in peace.</p>
<p>Because obviously Jasper was hungry and that couldn't wait a few more hours.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>In the Kitchen, Candace warmed the bottle of milk with one hand, while with the other she placed and held the little boy on her hip.</p>
<p>A tired yawn escaped Candace and she thought of Jeremy. Was he missing his little family that much right now as well? Maybe - but maybe her Boyfriend was asleep in a hotel room without a hungry toddler in his arms.</p>
<p>"Until wich Age you should give toddlers a bottle of warm milk, Mom? I read in this one article that said ...", Candace broke off the Sentence while the milk was warmed up.</p>
<p>Her best friends Stacy and Vanessa had advised her,  not to listen to the articles from the magazines that described what a child should do in what age or what in the eyes of society was good for a Toddler. Her friends were of course right - but sometimes the young Mother wondered , whether she was doing the right thing or not.</p>
<p>Actually, she would have called Jeremy for a question like that - but he was in another town and catching up on the sleep he had missed. For a moment, Candace envied her boyfriend for this opportunity.</p>
<p>"Darling, just trust your Feelings. They will signal you , when they don't need warmed cow milk anymore. If I remember correctly, Jasper tried to steal a slice of Phinea's Pizza only the yesterday, didn't he?", Linda said gently.</p>
<p><br/>"Is okay Mom ... um ... I'll just give Jasper his bottle and then put him back to sleep. Ivy is almost asleep in your arms again  ... and when do I know how to listen to my Feelings?" replied Candace, perplexed.</p>
<p>Her mother could put it out so easily - after all, Linda had already accompanied and looked after her and Phineas in the first years of their lives. The 16th year old had no idea when the time was right to listen to her so called ´Feelings´. Or how she should listen to this feeling her mother was talking about.</p>
<p><br/>"You can feel it, when the time is right. In addition, Jasper and Ivy are only 22 months old, Candace - you , Jeremy and the Twinshave all the time in the world," smiled Linda and gave her daughter a loving smile despite the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p>Before Candace could think about it any further, an unsatisfied whine came from Jasper and after Candace had checked the temperature of the warmed up Bottle, she gave the bottle to the little boy. The whining calmed down and Jasper's eyes looked heavier. He hadn't even drunk half of the bottle, before he fell asleep again.</p>
<p>"Jeremy will come back on Sunday? I'm sure you are happy to see him again. And the twins must be too", said Linda and slowly got up so as not to wake Ivy, who had fallen asleep again.</p>
<p>Candace put the half-empty bottle on the kitchen counter and followed her mother up stairs to the upper floor.</p>
<p>They put the sleeping Toddlers back in their beds and she finally answered yes about her Mothers Question. She had missed Jeremy and so had the Twins. Soon the young parents would have to think about the twins' second Birthday.</p>
<p>But Candace could still be thinking about that in a few hours. Mother and Daughter quietly left the Nursery and their ways parted in the Hallway - while Linda was walking to her bedroom, Candace was looking for the way to her own Room.</p>
<p>"Hey where is Perry?", - Candace asked herself , when she neither saw the door of her younger brothers' room a bit open, nor could the Teenager saw the pet lying on the floor in the hallway. She just shook her head and went to her room to catch up on some sleep for the next few hours - Perry had in the meantime sneaked into the Twins' nursery and continued his nap there.</p>
<p>He lay in the middle of the Room and seemed to watch over the sleeping Toddlers - just like a guardian Angel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>